Super Smash High School
by Patron Saint of Geeks
Summary: I know this is a slight cliche but please read. If you want to suggest anything go ahead! No flames! Original last names! T for Totally Paranoid!


Super Smash High School

A girl in a light blue t-shirt, worn down jeans and blonde hair in a ponytail walks into the halls of SSHS and a boy walks in next to her. The boy is wearing a black shirt with two wing designs on the back and has jeans in the same condition. He has brown hair and is looking at the girl.

"You ready, Sam?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, Pit," the girl answered, smiling.

The girl, Samus and boy, Pit came up on a room with a 206 on it.

"Well, this is Mr. Rowan's class," Samus said reluctantly.

"I know you'll be fine, sis," Pit said unsurely.

Samus said good-bye to her brother and walked into the class. It was relatively empty at the moment with one student in the entire science lab. A man was working at the desk up front and he looked up upon hearing the door closed

The man had white hair, mustache and warm smile, "Ah, you have arrived early, Miss…"

"Oh, Aran… Icarus," Samus answered, a little angrily.

The man ignored the tone and looked at his chart, "Ah, Ms. Aran-Icarus, I've seated you next to Ms. Hyrule, over there. For future use, I'm Mr. Rowan."

"Thanks," Samus said, noticing where she was sitting.

She was sitting tight in front next to a girl wearing a plain white shirt and a purple skirt with long brown hair. Samus went to her seat and sat down. The other girl noticed her.

"Hello," the girl said happily, "I'm Zelda Hyrule!"

"Samus Aran-Icarus, glad to meet you!" Samus said back shaking Zelda's hand.

"You seemed to have trouble remembering that second part talking to Mr. Rowan. Why's that?" Zelda questioned eagerly.

"Did you see that boy I was talking to outside?" Samus asked back.

"Yeah, is he your boyfriend or something?" Zelda asked.

"Heavens no, he's my half-brother. He's a year younger than me and we share the same father. My mother died of complications when I was born. Not too long after that Dad met a woman named Palutena. They fell in love and quickly had Pit. However, they didn't get married until a couple of years ago and Palutena didn't want to lose her maiden name, Icarus. I'm still getting use to using Aran-Icarus," Samus explained, leaning back in her chair.

"I get it now," Zelda said quietly.

The first bell rang and voices became active in the halls.

"Here comes the class!" Zelda whispered, watching the door.

First one in was a girl in a pink shirt and denim skirt with long blonde hair.

"That's Peach Toadstool. She acts kind of like a little girl princess sometimes," Zelda explained.

Peach sat down at the lab table for four, next to Samus.

"Hi Zelda!" she said in a sweet, high-pitched voice.

Zelda said hi back.

Next in was a boy with blonde hair in a green shirt, baseball cap, and white shorts.

"That's my boyfriend, Link!" Zelda whispered then turned her attention towards him, "Hi Link!"

"Hi Zelda!" Link said while giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

Link went to the back but didn't unlock eyes with her until he sat down.

Then two guys walk in talking to each other. They both have brown hair, mustaches and overalls but have different colored shirts and hats.

"Mario Starman is the one in red and Luigi Starman in green. Mario's best friend is Link and Luigi stays to himself except to Mario."

The brothers separated and Mario sat by Link. Luigi sat at an empty table, then, a girl in a red shirt with white on the neck and arm holes and pink skirt. Her hair was the same color and was in the shape of a curly-Q.

"That's Jig le Poof. Yes, she's French," Zelda told Samus.

Jig took a seat next to Peach.

Next, a boy with black hair and black almost everything. He walked past Jig and she looked at him.

"Hi, Meta!" she said in a slight French accent.

The boy turned to her, blushed and said with a Spanish accent "H-hi, Jig! Y'know I was wondering… will you… are you doing anything… Hi!"

Embarrassed he walked away muttering something about being stupid.

"That was Meta Warpstar; he was a foreign exchange student who got his rich parents in Spain to let him go to America for the rest of his schooling," Zelda quickly explained.

Samus turned to see Meta was blushing a deep red after his talk with Jig.

"We also believe he has a crush on Jig," Zelda continued.

Jig heard that and giggled.

To save time, here is the list of students in the class:

Ganondorf Gerudo: a big fat jerk as Zelda puts it. He has red hair and always wears a black shirt and grey sweatpants.

DDD (Daniel D. Darwin): a nice big guy who wears Hawaiian shirts.

Olimar Hoctate: the nerd, nuf' said.

Fox McCloud: brown haired, wears white vest over black t-shirt and green pants.

Falco Lombardi: Fox's best friend. He wears about the same thing but pants are blue. So is hair.

Wolf O'Donnell: doesn't like Fox and Falco. He has gray hair, wears shirts that have the full moon somewhere on them and grey shorts.

Rob Nintendo: super smart but cool. He has black hair, wears red shirts, and white shorts.

Gabriel Watson (G & W): He's Rob's best friend. He has black hair, wears a shirt that says, "I'm Classic!" and black jersey shorts.

Sonic Chaos: Fastest person on the track team. Wears blue because it matches his hair, stupid to everybody in the room.

Pee Kachu: Obsessed with electricity. His hair is long, shaggy, and blonde, wears shirts with lightning bolts on them and blue pants.

Louis Cario: A very Zen person. His hair is the same as Pee's but blue. He expresses his Zen through Yin-Yang symbols on his clothes.

Red Trainer: A very cocky and inconsiderate person. He wears red hat with white arch on front. He has a same colored jacket and black pants.

Donkey Kong: He's a big, burly guy. He's not very smart. He has brown hair and never wears anything without his tie.

Wario Garlic: He's kind of round and cousin of Mario and Luigi. He likes to pick on Luigi. He wears a biker hat and jacket with jeans.

Bowser Koopa: Hates Mario for when he tried to force Peach to be his girlfriend and Mario stopped him by beating him up. He has red hair, wears shirts that say, "Respect turtles!" or "I'm slow and steady!"

Kirby Warpstar: he was adopted by Meta's parents when they moved here. He likes pink for some reason and loves food. As you can tell, he wears pink and has a pink hat with a face on it with the mouth wide open saying, "Feed me!" He looks young for his age.

Yoshi Rex: He is a loyal companion of Mario. He has green hair and he wears shirts with eggs on them. Don't mention eggs as food though.

Popo Climber: He really likes winter even though it is always sunny there. He wears a coat all the time. The coat is blue and his hair is brown.

Nana Climber: She is Popo's twin sister. They do everything together. They have the same interests, which mean she wears a coat too but it is pink.

Back to story!

"I think that everybody is in class now," Zelda stated.

Zelda was wrong. Two boys walked in. They had blue hair and eyes. Their clothing was simple, dark blue shirts that go to the beginning of their jeans, which were belted. The first one in had a slight smirk and the second was emotionless.

"Who are they?" Samus asked quietly.

"Marth and Ike Emblem, they're the most popular Eleventh Graders here!" Zelda whispered.

She pointed out each of them, "The one with the smirk and more feminine hair is Marth. The one with no expression and headband holding his hair up is Ike."

Mr. Rowan showed them where to sit and they went to their seats. Marth winked at Samus as he walked by.

"Don't fall for that, Samus. He has dated almost every girl in Eleventh Grade last semester and some in Twelfth!" Zelda whispered harshly, "He usually dated two at the same time!"

_Over to where the 2 Mr. Populars are…_

Marth and Ike sat down next to Luigi and Meta. Luigi and Meta both waved at them. Ike, as usual, didn't even respond.

However Marth scoffed snobbishly, "Look at the two weirdoes trying to make friends with the most popular guys in school. I mean seriously, right, Ike?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Ike grumbled moodily.

Ike then looked back at the blonde girl with a ponytail he saw when he walked in. Marth followed Ike's line of vision and laughed.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off, Ike! She's already under my spell," Marth said confidently.

Ike sighed. Marth's probably right. Everybody lifted their heads to listen to Mr. Rowan start the lesson.

_Fast forward to lunch…_

In a hall not to far away from the cafeteria, Olimar is being harassed by Marth, Red, and (**don't hate me**) Link.

"Look, Olimar, make this easy on yourself. Do our homework for the rest of the month and you won't be a bloody pulp," Marth explained, a fist ready.

"All right, I agree to your terms," Olimar said, hanging his head.

Red stood taller and said, "You also have to give us all your lunch money."

"NO, I NEED TO EAT!"

The group descended on the poor nerd. Ike sighed off to the side. _I'm never getting a girl with Marth's stupid flirtations, _he thought. Then all of sudden steps reverberated throughout the halls.

Marth looked at Link, "Go check it out."

Link turned his head around the corner, seeing Samus.

"It's Samus! I am _dead_ if she tells Zelda about this!" Link yelled in a panic.

All but Ike, who wasn't listening, ran. Samus turned the corner and gasped. She saw a bruised and bloody and Ike. She got angry and charged towards Ike.

"What did you do?" Samus asked in a fit of rage, "Dad always said don't trust the popular type. Now I believe him!"

Ike looked at her while saying, a little too angrily, "Just leave me alone, okay?"

Samus growled and screamed, "You're an inconsiderate jerk just like your brother!"

Ike blinked. _She thinks Marth is an inconsiderate jerk? _Ike thought. All of a sudden, Samus tackled him and was punching him while on top of him. Ike grabbed her next punches and flipped the tables. Now he was on top of her, holding her hands down. She noticed this and the way he was on her they were in a position they would be in if they were having… _Oh, God! _She thought.

"Get off me you pervert!" she screamed.

Ike was confused and then saw what she was screaming about.

"Lord, you can't seriously be thinking…" he was cut short by Samus kicking him in the groin.

Samus got up and yelled, "That'll teach not to get on me!"

She pulled her arm back but was interrupted by a figure at the end of the hallway.

"Ms. Aran-Icarus, Mr. Emblem, my office now!" the figure sternly yelled.

Ike's eyes widened, "Principal Hand!"

Principal Hand is a tall man who wears an all white suit, white gloves and has white hair.

_A couple minutes later…_

"…So in conclusion, fighting in halls is unacceptable!" Principal Hand ended his lecture.

Samus rolled her eyes and Ike actually sat there and listened.

"Ike," the principal said, "I know you wouldn't be the one to beat up Olimar! Can you tell me who did?"

Ike uncomfortably answered, "My brother, Red Trainer, and Link Ordon!"

Samus gasped when Link's name was said.

"Thank you for telling me!" Principal Hand said.

The two of them were dismissed.

"Sorry I blamed you Ike!" Samus apologized as soon as they left the room.

"That's okay," Ike muttered.

"Well," Samus said while rubbing her arm, "I gotta get to Mr. Toadsworth's class."

"See ya," Ike mumbled.

Samus walked off. Ike smiled.

_At the end of the day…_

Samus caught up to Zelda outside.

"Hi Samus!" Zelda said happily.

"I have to tell you something," Samus started, "Link and two other guys beat up Olimar today during lunch!"

Zelda lost her happy look, "How do you…"

"Let's just say Ike was there and I heard him tell Principal Hand about it!" Samus explained.

"It doesn't make sense why Link would do that, I need to talk to him," Zelda said and then walked off.

_A couple hours later…_

Samus got a phone call. On the phone was Zelda.

"Link and I broke up!" Zelda admitted.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to!" Samus replied.

They talked for about 20 more minutes. Samus hung up and went back to watching TV.


End file.
